percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime
Disclaimer I don't own anything from the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. This is just a fanfiction, not for profit. I hope you enjoy. Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Ebony Evans was just a normal fourteen girl, that is, till she ran into a dark haired boy who tells her that she's a daughter of a Greek god and that they're still alive and living. After being brought to Camp Half-blood, some weird things start happening that causes Ebony to have to pair up with some new friends to save one particular camper. But when some dangerous things start to happen on their quest, will they be able to make it back alive? Chapters: Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 1: Ebony Meets a Hellhound Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 2: A Change In Name Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 3: Waking Sleeping Beauty Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 4: New Prophecy Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 5: Piper Starts a Fight Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 6: Daydreaming Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 7: Nico Has a Secret Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 8: Bold Move Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 9: Stupid Thoughts Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 10: Claiming Toads Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 11: Fake Goddess Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 12: Emptying Out Feelings Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 13: The Sleepy Voice Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 14: Creepy Powers Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 15: Magic Bracelets Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 16: New Information Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 17: Apologizing Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 18: Crashes and Blackouts Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 19: Scary Minds Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 20: Bad Ideas Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 21: Girl Talk Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 22: Thought Reader Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 23: More Girly Screams Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 24: Not So Old Friend Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 25: Special Requests Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 26: Alone in the Woods Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 27: Whimpering and Truth Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 28: Pluto and Neptune Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 29: New Member Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 30: Sweet Friendship Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 31: Characters: Ebony Evans: A fourteen year old girl. Hot headed, sarcastic, and smart. Her god parent is unknown till some campers are about to leave camp and she is claimed. She is a child of Dionysus. She has long, mermaid curly dark purple hair, blazing green eyes, and an olive completion, because of this, many guys seem to flirt with her. Nico di Angelo: A fourteen year old boy. Finds Ebony and takes her to Camp Half-blood. Ebony and he become close as events take place. Son of Hades (R.R's character, not mine). Annabeth Chase: A sixteen year old child of Athena. Girlfriend of Percy Jackson. Ebony talks to her almost as much as Nico. (R.R's) Jason Grace: A fifteen year old child of Jupiter. Helps drive and guide the Argo II. Ebony describes him as "the perfect guy." (R.R's) Leo Valdez: Child of Hephaestus. Helps drive the Argo II. Has a crush on Ebony. (R.R's) Piper McLean: Child of Aphrodite. Ebony and her seem to clash often. (R.R's) Author's Note This is still a work in progress. Read as much as you want, if you have any questions/comments, please put them on my talk page or on this one's. The order of the chapters starts with Ebony for two, Nico for two, Leo, Piper, Jason, or Annabeth for one, and then Leo, Piper, Jason, or Annabeth for another one. Thanks for reading and please give me some feedback on the talk page (either here or on the chapter's). Sequel (not yet started): Ebony Evans: Hope for the Dead *PJDMAY14 Category:PJDMAY14 Category:Index Page Category:Nico Category:Annabeth Category:Adventure Category:Quests Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime